


Euphoria

by RinHaruismyOTP



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, Grand Prix Final, I can never tell if things are mature or teen audiences, Ice Skating, Kissing, So I've played it safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: Sara is exhilarated after her performance and her girlfriend is just too beautiful, on the ice and off it.





	

Sara finished her short program with her hands raised towards the ceiling, eyes in the same direction. She was panting heavily, exhausted but thrumming with exhilaration. She had slightly messed up the landing to her Triple Axel, but judging by the audience’s reaction, she had made up for it with a flawless Triple Lutz-Triple Loop, her signature move. She lowered her head, beaming widely as she skated over to the Kiss and Cry, where her coach was waiting. He patted her on the back as she sat and gave her a proud smile.

She achieved a personal best, covering her mouth as the score was announced and forcing back tears. To achieve a personal best at the Final was a dream, and she threw her arms around her coach, who chuckled and offered words of congratulations. She allowed herself a moment to miss Mickey coming to congratulate her after a skate, but quickly dismissed it, knowing she’d done the right thing by distancing the two of them.

Being the fourth to skate, there were still two skaters left to go, but for now she was in first place. She paused before leaving the rink for interviews to watch the next skater take her starting position, but then followed her coach out.

The interviewers asked the same questions as ever, and when she re-entered the rink after they were done, the fifth skater was just finishing, and Sara sat herself down next to Mickey in the audience.

“You were great,” he whispered, smiling, finally seeming to be over their separation, and Sara felt pride well up inside her.

“Thanks Mickey,” she said, before turning back to where the skater’s results had just been announced. Sara had beaten her, but only by .48, which could easily be turned around in the free skate the next day. Still, it guaranteed her second place for the day.

The last skater, of course, was Mila. Leading the group after having won both her previous rounds, Mila was to be the last to skate. As she stepped out onto the ice, Sara’s breath caught.

It wasn’t the first time Sara had seen her in her short program costume, this having been the third time she’d performed this piece, and yet Sara was sure she’d never be able to see her in it and not appreciate just how beautiful her girlfriend was, the black of the costume making her hair seem alight, the silver embellishments highlighting the blue of her eyes. Sara gulped, trying to force moisture back into her mouth, and sat back, not remembering when she’d ended up on the edge of her seat.

“Davai!” she called, from her seat, grinning, and Mila’s head turned at the sound of her voice, their eyes catching. Mila smiled, winked, and moved into her starting position, one arm in the air and the other on the opposite shoulder.

Throughout the performance, Sara felt relaxed. Mila was on excellent form, her layback spin effortless and her jumps exemplary, despite a small wobble on the landing of one. Mila would have beaten her, she was sure, but she couldn’t bring herself to care that much, she’d just have to bring her best tomorrow.

She cheered at the end of the performance, grinning from ear to ear as Mila beat her by just over four points. She hurried out of the rink, making her way to the corridor where Mila was now finishing her interviews. She waited to the side until Mila saw her stood there and tied up the questions, running over to her and grabbing Sara’s arm, pulling her to a nearby dressing room, deserted for now. As soon as the door was closed, Mila crowded her up against it, hands either side of her head and face close to hers.

“I was watching your performance on the screen,” Mila said, eyes flicking between Sara’s own and her lips. “It was gorgeous. _You_ were gorgeous.” Her lips lowered to Sara’s jawline, where she pressed tiny butterfly kisses, and Sara’s breath hitched, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasant but teasing experience.

“You- you too,” she managed, head tilting to the side to give Mila access to her neck, which Mila gladly accepted, sucking on her neck and laving her tongue along the bared skin. “You were beautiful. I could watch you skate for the rest of my life.”

Mila’s head drew back from her neck to look her in the eyes as they opened, hands moving down the wall to link with Sara’s own. “I hope to watch you for the rest of my life,” she whispered. “I want to watch you always. When you’re on the ice, when you wake up, when you writhe under the attention of my tongue,” Sara shuddered, cheeks flushing dark, and Mila grinned, “when you get embarrassed, when your eyes light up at something you enjoy, when that something is _me_ , when-”

“Yes, yes, I get it,” Sara blushed, averting her eyes to the wall before Mila pulled her face back round to face her, hand cupped around her cheek.

“I love you,” she whispered, and sniggered when Sara tried to look away again.

“I love you too,” Sara mumbled, but then leant forward, touching her lips to the other woman’s lightly. She drew back quickly. “God, I never knew I could love someone like this,” she said, a little wistfully, and this time it was Mila’s cheeks that reddened, and it was a lot more obvious on her skin. Sara smirked.

“Oh shut up,” Mila said, leaning forward to in fact shut her up herself. Sara’s hand broke away from Mila’s and wound its way through her hot red hair, pulling their faces closer together as the kiss deepened and Mila’s tongue slid inside her mouth. Sara groaned quietly, and felt the redhead shiver in response. Mila’s fingers came up to the zipper on Sara’s back, gently tugging it down and passing the warmth of her skin over the top of her bare back, and Sara was _so ready_ for more, and-

The door opened, and the two jumped away from each other, Mila sighing in frustration and Sara attempting to do her costume back up. Angelina, the make-up artist, gave them a funny look as she came in, collecting her things.

“Until next time,” she said with a wave, and just as she was leaving a swarm of the other skaters entered the room, chatting and laughing, and two very obviously ignoring each other. Sara shrugged when Mila looked at her, and leaned against her girlfriend’s side, holding her hand against hers.

“Later,” she whispered into her ear, and Mila’s eyes lit up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!! Please tell me if you see any mistakes x


End file.
